Dark Angel
by roxaslover143
Summary: a story i'm writing, kind of an insperation to keep me going, it's fantasy/action/ a little bit of romance enjoy this story is my own creation and doesn't belong in any category but i have to put one so please enjoy anyway thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

Ch.1 Peaks of interest.

Most people don't read stories that begins with a swear word, but this is how this story begins.

"Lureana don't swear!"

"Then shut up gabby!"

"Hey don't call me that! You know my name isn't gabby!"

Lureana was indeed supposed to be the more mature sister, after all she was at sixteen years of age and that is a proud age for a young hylian woman.

"I wouldn't swear if you were so annoying! She shouted at her sister."

"Why don't you just grow up!" Her sister shouted back as she slammed the door behind her.

_"Good riddance" _Lureana said to herself. "_She's such a brat"_

Lureana spent most of her morning preparing for "the inspection". Being raised by a strict, rich family probably wasn't the best for a free and wandering spirit such as hers.

_"I wish I could get out of this place and have an adventure, instead of being trapped inside this house with my little sister but…mum probably wouldn't allow it." _

"Lureana… Lureana get down here quickly before he arrives." A high female voice said.

"Coming!" She shouted.

Lureana quickly put her golden-brown hair in a braid and ran down the spiral stairs through her parent's mansion.

"I'm here." She said catching her breath.

"Oh darling you look… what's wrong with your hair?" Her mother asked.

It was then that lureana noticed one of her bangs wasn't pulled back, she liked her hair that way.

"Nothing's wrong with it mum." She replied.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, sit down and fix your hair and sit in the chair in perfect fashion."

Now don't get me wrong, lureana's mother was a beautiful, strong, and confidant woman, but she was also a little bit controlling.

"Sit down, legs straight, fix you under skirt…

_"Ok already just let me do it and leave me alone for once." _Lureana said to herself as her mom stretched on about everything to do with the subject of being perfect.

… And you will defiantly be picked!" Her mom smiled as she looked like a child about to receive some candy.

There were short, sharp knocks at the door, lureana's mother jumped from her seat and walked very quickly to the door, there was a short man that walked through the door, down the hall, and into the room where lureana was sitting.

"Your name?" The man said in a gruff voice.

"Lureana." She replied.

The man was known as "the checker" he was a short man, about 4ft 3in. tall, had a sort pointed grey beard and silver glasses on the edge of his pointy nose, he also had a cane with a silver knob on the top.

"Which lord is you father?" He continued.

"The third of the nine."

"Do you think, believe, and respect that the prince chooses correctly and wisely beyond any doubt?"

"Yes."

"Stand up then child." He said as he walked towards her.

Lureana stood up and walked to the center of the room with as much grace as a doe, the checker walked around her, examining her with a type of slow motion.

"Good posture… fair hair… good legs… lift up your hands child." He asked her as he came to the front of her.

Lureana lifted up her hand and let the checker feel all over her hands, he gave a gesture for her to lower them as he walked over to her very excited mother.

"She's a little thin." The checker explained. "Probably 2-5 pounds off which is not a good sign to bearing sons… but she checks on everything else."

"So… is she on the list?" Her mother squealed in delight.

The checker paused for a moment and started leaving the room before answering "yes".

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe were going to the castle!" Lureana's sister squealed.

"Would you please control yourself? We are in public." Lureana said to her sister.

"Oh fine." Her sister replied.

Her sister was basically a younger version of her mother, black hair, and very beautiful for a ten year old, gaberisa looked around the central square and noticed something strange, she started to tug on lureana's dress.

"Hey sis, why are they picking on that old man over there?" She asked as she pointed to a few boys picking on an old man.

"Hey, knock it off!" Lureana shouted as she walked over to them, the boys walked away as she realized that the man was her old friend geb.

"Hey geb, are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine." He grumped. "If I had that monster with me those punks wouldn't even think of messing with me."

"Monster… what monster geb?"

Geb's face became serious; he looked all around him before gesturing for lureana to listen.

"Listen carefully young lass." He whispered. "There is a monster that lives in the woods to the north of us, I saw him with my own two eyes, his eyes glow blood red at night and he has claws longer and sharper than a mountain cat's, he's strong enough to rip a man's head off with one of his hands."

"So why doesn't he leave the woods?" She asked with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"Because… he wishes to be left alone… or at least that's what I hear, but young lass don't ever go into those woods… promise me."

"Don't worry geb, I won't."

Of course in lureana's mind she was lying, this could be the only adventure she could ever have in her life before she left for her new home and also geb was known as the "village nut" so she didn't take his advice seriously, so through out the day she made her plans to escape her prison because after all, her interest and lust for adventure had finally broken through.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel

Ch.2 A stranger in the dark.

Have you ever wondered why parents have a curfew for you after dark? Well if you lived in a place where the rats were 5ft tall and they would eat your head off my advice would be twp things, 1. "Take a weapon with you", 2. "Obey your parents!" But lureana on the other hand was taking option 3. "I want out of here… period."

Lureana had spent the day looking for a disguise until she finally found some dirty men's clothing near the laundry room, she quickly put them on and climbed down the vines near her balcony and when she reached the bottom she flew for the forest.

"_Now if I can just get back before sundown, no one will ever know I was gone." _She said to herself.

She ran through the thickly, infested weed field without stop until she danced into the green trees, she didn't know how far she was going into it but that didn't stop her.

"_How could geb think this was such a terrible place? It's absolutely…"_

Lureana stopped dancing, she realized that she had gone to where the trees grow close together and there was very little sun escaping through the tree tops.

"_I'd better get home_. She sighed. "_This experience didn't last nearly long enough."_

"Hello there gorgeous." A voice came from behind her.

Lureana turned around to find five men slowly walking towards her; four of them were cloaked in black while the leader had barley any hair on top of his head and his right eye was missing.

"Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself hmm?" he asked as he tried to reach his long dirty finger nails out to touch her.

"Going home" she tried.

"Oh, well why don't you just let us walk you home?"

"Uh no thanks… I'm… fine on my own"

She tried to walk pat them, but the leader pulled out a knife with a gold, wooden handle.

"Oh my sweet, you won't be going anywhere soon." He said as an evil smile spread across his face.

Lureana raced through her mind for any escape plan when a sound happened, the sound was like a tree snapping in half that rang throughout the wood with a haunting presence.

"Oh no it's him." One of the men started to panic.

"Stop it!" the leader shouted. "If he does come, we can take him"

It was the split second after that one of the men made a short scream and then was silenced, then disappeared.

"I'm out of here" one of them said.

"Me too" another agreed.

All the men retreaded except the leader, he grabbed lureana and lifted the knife to her throat.

"See that monster?" he said trying to laugh. "You take one step closer to me and I'll kill here on the spot!" He shouted.

Lureana's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, she took the opportunity and kicked the man in the shin and took off towards the edge of the forest, the man chased after swearing as he did, the edge was a few hundred feet in front of her so she looked back to see if he was still on the chase but she tripped over a tree root, the man caught up to her and raised his knife.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY YOU LITTLE WHITCH!" he screamed.

Lureana put her arms in front of her face to protect herself as the knife came down, there was a flash of black that came in front of her and stopped the man dead in his tracks, and he turned pale and had pure fear in his eyes.

"Go now…ebos." A male voice said.

Lureana looked to see who her rescuer was but all she could see was a very old, torn up black cloak and the stranger had the hood over his face, the man who she assumed was ebos dropped his knife and ran far into the woods never looking back.

"Follow me." The voice said quickly as the stranger started walking away from her.

Lureana quickly got to her feet and had to walk quickly just to keep up with him, he moved as if he were gliding over the ground, the stranger stopped the moment he reached the edge of the forest.

"go." He said sharply as he pointed the way out.

Lureana slowly walked by him without saying anything, wondering who this person, wanting to know more about him.

"And don't ever come back." He whispered as she past him.

Lureana turned around to thank him but he had vanished, like a shadow would have done in the night, lureana quickly ran home. It was around twilight hour when she got back but as she climbed the bright green vines up to her balcony she had made up her mind to find a way to go find that stranger again, no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Angel

Ch.3 Hidden treasures.

The saying "one man's trash, is another man's treasure" is actually quite true. I always wonder to myself why people would throw absolutely awesome stuff away and the conclusion I always have is… I have no clue.

Lureana was frustrated, she desperately wanted to go back to the forest but time was running out.

"I can't believe were finally leaving tomorrow!" her mother squealed as she braided her sister's hair.

"Mom, what will happen if I don't get picked?" lureana asked.

"then will just have to settle for a lord." Her mother replied as she finished her sister's hair. "but let's not think that way dear."

"yea but you're not the one that doesn't want to go." Lureana mumbled.

Lureana walked over to her balcony and there was a dreaded sense in the air, the clouds had turned black, there were far off orange lights at the other end of her town.

"mum." She called. "what are those lights?" she asked as she pointed to them.

Lureana's mother walked over to see, her face went pale and a look of great concern spread across her face, she quickly walked through the room grabbing anything that she could and stuffed them into bags.

"Mom what's going on?" lureana asked starting to panic.

Gabrissa go down stairs and tell father to get the carriage ready to leave now. Her mother said to her sister.

As her sister ran down the stairs her mother threw a brown cloak onto lureana's bed and grabbed a small bag of food.

"Lureana you must listen to me." He mother said as she put the cloak over lureana. "You must ride to the castle without us and don't stop until you get there, go through the path through the northern woods and don't look back."

"Why? What about you?" lureana asked.

"Because it's your quickest way there, and if you're picked your father will advance to becoming the first lord of the nine and we'll be higher in society."

"Not if you're dead!" lureana shouted at her.

"Lureana don't argue! You must go now!" her mother shouted back as she ran down the stairs.

Lureana grabbed the small bag of food and ran down to the stable's, she went into a corral with a her father's champion horse, thunderax was a black horse with a white mane and tail with a beautiful dispossession, lureana looked into those caring brown eyes and knew the horse would carry her far.

"Well… let's go."

She saddled the horse and they bolted out of the stable's, away from her home, and out onto one of the main streets of her town as they bolted through the town's gates and towards the forest as she heard screams behind her.

"_There's going to be nothing left."_ She said to herself.

A flash of orange flew past her face and thunderax swerved to the side and started to rear, lureana quickly clamed him down and looked behind her, hundreds of fresh fire arrows were shot up into the sky and started raining down like star fire, lureana kicked her horse to run like he had never run before.

"Run thunderax! Run!" she screamed.

Thunderax ran, his mane and tail looked like a moving silver stream when lightning struck the sky as it started to rain, an arrow flew by her grazing her arm which started her cloak on fire as she ran into the trees, she felt the fire lick at her skin as she struggled to rip it off.

"Come on you stupid piece of…"

Lureana stopped swearing as she felt thuderax veered off the path and flew into the thicker part of the woods.

"No! No you stupid horse!"

She heard her cloak tearing and ripping into shreds as she passed the thick branches that clung to the cloak like hundreds of desperate, clawing fingers, a wolf jumped in front of thuderax causing him to trip without warning sending lureana flying through the air, her head fell on a tree root, lureana could hear only muffled sounds of thunderax's cries and the faint sound of a yelping wolf before she passed into darkness.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana only felt softness around her, a smooth silky softness.

"_what?" _she thought to herself as she started to open her eyes.

Lureana opened her eyes to find that she was in a room with hundreds of candle's being the only source of light, she lifted her hand up to feel her forehead and she felt a bandage wrapped around the upper part, she quickly sat up in her bed, a stranger was holding her silver necklace and looking at it with great curiosity.

"hello." She said nervously.

The stranger dropped the necklace, he was startled by her presence so much he quickly put his hood back over his face to hide himself entirely; he frantically tried to pick up the necklace as he tried to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, I'm…"

"it's ok." She said interrupting him.

"it is?" he replied.

"yes."

"are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied again.

Lureana noticed that the stranger was shaking, as if he had a terrible reaction to her like if she were a diseased goat, and then she realized who this person was.

"you're that guy that saved me the other day." She said to him.

"no I'm not." He replied.

"yes you are."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"what's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"what?" he replied?

"your name?" she asked again.

The Stanger said nothing else, he walked over to a door that was shaped just like the side of the cave before opening it and stopping, he slowly turned half way back to her.

"it's…slurin." He finally replied before exiting the cave.

Lureana looked throughout the candle lit cave, she saw many treasures down there, there were necklaces, bracelets, jewelry, gems of many different colors, silver, black stone, there were even little utensils like spoons, forks, and little toys, and trinkets, that's when lureana thought to herself.

"_what type of person would hide himself like this? and for what reason?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Angel

Ch.4 A guide

Most people expect a guide to be helpful, knowledgeable, and to know how to get you to wherever you are going alive, one of my personal experiences with a guide was not as fortunate, the experience involved being lost for three hours, it was raining, and rattle snakes. Lureana however had the good type of guide.

Lureana got out of her bed and walked to the door, she quickly realized it was heavy and needed some pushing, after some effort she opened the door and walked up some stairs that were completely made of dirt and opened another door, as she stepped through she was out into the forest and was surround by a ring of black star-shaped flowers that had white on the inside, thunderax was a little bit to the right nipping at some weeds.

"I found him a little over a mile from here." A voice said behind her.

Lureana turned around to find slurin; he was dressed all in black from head to foot and still had his cloak on with the hood over his face.

"I gave you a sword to help defend yourself for when you leave, its right beside your horse in the grass." He said.

"Thank… thank you." She replied nervously.

Slurin started to walk past her when she noticed blood dripping from his glove that came from a gash in his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He replied sharply as he tried to hide it in his cloak.

"Please let me help, it's the least I could do for you after you saved my life."

Slurin thought for a few moments, before he spoke to her in whispers.

"Will you run?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Will you run if I show you my hand?" he asked again.

"Why would I run?"

"I'm not like most people, so swear to me that you won't run."

"I promise." She said as she crossed her heart.

Slurin slowly took off his glove and looked away from her as he lifted his hand towards her; lureana was speechless from what she saw, slurin's hand had tiny scars all over and his skin was a grey type of color but his blood flowed red.

"_What kind of creature is this? He's so terrifying and yet mysteriously beautiful at the same time." _Lureana thought to herself.

As she bandaged up the wound she couldn't take her eyes off his hand, it was perfect besides the scars, the long delicate fingers with perfect finger nails, the muscle and bone complexion was flawless, all this perfection hypnotized her.

"You should leave as quickly as you can." He said to lureana pulling her mind from her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked as she finished bandaging.

Slurin snapped his hand away from her and looked at the bandage.

"Because." He continued. "You're not save out here and your family is waiting for you at the king's castle."

Lureana's heart jumped with joy to hear her family was safe, she ran to the horse and nearly jumped on except for one thing that came to her mind that stopped her.

"I need a guide." She whispered to herself.

She quickly whipped around to catch slurin before he disappeared back into the woods.

"I need help!" she shouted at him. "I don't know which way to go!"

"Well don't look at me!" he shouted as he started walking over to her. "Find somebody else!"

"There is nobody else!" she shouted back to him.

Slurin stopped in his tracks as she ran over to him; he just stood there as if he were petrified.

"Please… help me get back." She begged.

Slurin stood for a few more seconds before he walked past her and stood near thunderax and turned around to speak to her.

"I will take you on one condition." He said sharply. "Once we get to the edge of the forest you leave me alone, and never come back."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

They traveled for a few hours through the thick wood, even throughout all the beautiful scenery they were walking by lureana had only one thing on her mind; she was building up the courage to ask slurin more questions.

"So…" lureana tried. "So are you the monster everyone keeps talking about?" she asked as nervous sweat started to drip down the side of her face.

"Well…" slurin started. "If you consider somebody like me to be a monster? Then yes I am." He replied without looking at her.

"Why do you hide yourself like this?" she asked.

"Because I want to be alone."

Lureana wasn't about to take any simple answers for her questions.

" oh, so you want to be alone even though you know you don't want to be alone, and you're just running away from something that makes you feel like that you have to be alone so you don't hurt yourself or anybody else?"

Slurin just kept on walking ignoring her question, he didn't mind all her questions because he was patient, but lureana however was determined and she was going to get the answers out o him one way or the other with whatever trick came up her sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Angel

Ch.5 Avoid and evade

Have you ever been in a situation where you just had to avoid something at all costs until it went away? Most people call this the "avoid and evade" trick, I simply call it going around the experience, but we all know parents never buy that.

Lureana had spent the entire day doing this "avoid and evade" trick, after all, when you purposely go under or on top of beehives, or right into a wolf's path, or pretend your leg is hurt even though you were supposed to be some where important, one would think that she was avoiding.

"Slurin it's getting dark, I think we should stop." She said as she sat down on an old rotted stump.

"No, we should keep going; we could be there by morning if we do." He replied sharply.

"Please?"

Slurin stopped walking; it seemed as if that one simple, very commonly used word touched his soul like cool water on freshly charred skin.

"fine." He answered. "I'll get a fire started."

Lureana didn't argue, she just watched him and pondered about his delicate grace as he walked through the temporary camp collecting wood.

His grace wasn't the only thing that captivated her, he was patient and yet at times he was impatient, he had great strength and yet could be as gentle as any new born lamb, his body was beautiful yet terrifying, he had light within but she also sensed a great darkness within as well, it was as if all the opposites in the world came together in a holy matrimony and within it created a creature to resemble the balance of an almost, perfect nature.

Slurin brought the wood to a fire ring, the ring was a black ring of ash in the middle of bare dirt, he set the wood in the center of the ring and then cupped one of his hands in the air, a quick spark came to life and there was brilliant orange fire floating in his hand, slurin looked at the fire as if it was a living, breathing thing before he let the fire grasp the wood.

"You're a magic bearer?!" lureana asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I've been one all my life, no it isn't light magic and no more questions, ok?"

"You've been asked this question a lot?"

"Too many times." He sighed.

"You have it rehearsed?"

"I've had to have a lot of things rehearsed, I used to live with… someone strict." he finished as he looked away from lureana.

Lureana scoffed at the remark. "Slurin trust me, that person is probably nowhere near as strict as my parents."

Slurin had walked to the opposite side of the fire from where lureana was sitting; even though one of the pair of eyes was cloaked they looked at each for a quick binding moment as if destiny had shown them there was something miraculous planned for them.

"slurin." Lureana said sincerely. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me."

Underneath the hood slurin's pupils became wide and his hearing direct as she continued.

"There aren't a lot of people in this world that would do something like this for a complete stranger."

Slurin started to rise from his sitting place as his muscles tightened.

"And you are a good person, even though…"

"Lureana look out!" slurin screamed as an arrow flashed by her face.

Slurin pounced like a wildcat right into a lizard-like creature hiding behind lureana; its black eyes looked like bottomless pits as it stared at slurin, slurin grabbed one of the spikes on the creature's back and bit down into the creature's thick, scaly neck tearing flesh from muscle.

The creature shrieked in pain as it tried to throw off its attacker, slurin's right arm was free and the creature saw its opportunity, it opened its horrid mouth and shot a long sticky tongue that wrapped around slurin's arm and pulled it into its mouth and bit down with sharp teeth that dug into slurin's arm.

Slurin used his left arm and grabbed the creature by its lower jaw and pulled, there was a loud snap as the creature squealed as its jaw fell to the ground, slurin grabbed the creature by the throat and squeezed, and the creature wiggled and struggled for breath until there was another loud crack, the creature dropped dead at slurin's feet.

"Slurin" lureana whispered as he fell against a tree clutching his arm.

Lureana ran up to him, the blood was flowing from five punctured holes in his arm; she quickly tried to rip the cloth away to help him.

"Stop it! I'm fine!" he shouted as he pulled his arm away.

"Let me help you before you bleed to death!" she shouted back.

"I'm fine! I can heal myself!"

Slurin put his hand just above over one of the holes, a purplish smoke came from his fingers and wrapped around the wound like a snake, the wound slowly stitched itself back together, slurin tried to do the second wound but his hand was shaking to vigorously, his hand collapsed with exhaustion.

"Slurin…" lureana tried.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." He said.

"Please let me help you with this."

"If you knew the truth… you wouldn't!" slurin started to shout. "If you could see what I look like! If you knew who and what I was you wouldn't help me!"

"Then let me see you." lureana replied calmly.

Lureana ripped off the clothing and bandaged the hot, sticky, bloody arm as best as she could, she started to feel slurin's warm breath on her skin when she noticed his head had come closer to hers.

"Then lift… the hood." Slurin whispered through clenched teeth.

Lureana didn't know if she would, but out of all the things that she was… she was defiantly curious, she slowly grabbed the edges of the soft cloth and started to pull back.

"wait." Slurin said suddenly. "I don't want you to run…" he tried.

"Don't worry… I won't." lureana replied.

As she pulled back she felt the tension in his muscles expand and his breathing had completely stopped.

"_It's ok… it's going to be fine." _Lureana said to her as she took a deep breath.

The hood was half-way down.

"_Don't panic, don't panic!" _her mind screamed as she regained the courage to keep going.

The hood lipped from her fingers as the hood fell the rest of the way down, he was beautiful but like he said earlier, he was different. Lureana looked into his brown, cat like eyes, his face was breath taking except for his skin was the same grey color and he had three scars scratched across the center of his face. Even though his ears were pointed he had claws on the ends instead of points, his hair was as black as the night, and it was trimmed short with spikes.

"Do you fear me now?" slurin asked as he looked away from her.

"No." she said breathlessly. "All my life I have been trained to except almost everyone for who they are, and what I see when I look at you is something new… something unique."

Slurin looked at her for a moment before getting off the ground, without another word he walked over to thunderax and waited.

"Come on." He said after a few minutes. "Let's go."

Lureana couldn't believe that even though she had done her "special" trick all day and her barley found out anything about slurin, although in her mind she told herself "it would be different tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Angel

Ch.6 Truth and Lies

"Truth" it can be good or bad, just depending on the situation on hand. "Lies" who doesn't hate lies? Unless you're like a fictional character I know that lies all the time so he can carry around an alien head.

Lureana and slurin were at the edge of the forest by the next crystal, clear sky morning during summer, lureana was confused. She didn't know what to do or say to get the head strong person guiding her, to come with her the rest of the way. An idea came to her mind.

"Slurin, can I ask you a question?" she asked him as she twiddled her fingers through her hair.

"The answer will probably be no, but sure go ahead." He replied.

"How long have you been out here?"

"About three years now."

"So… you haven't had a decent meal in three years?"

Slurin smiled, he knew exactly what she was trying to do so he just chuckled to himself before replying.

"I know what you're up to lureana, and no, I won't stay for dinner."

"That's not what I'm up to!" lureana said in a "pretend" shocked voice. "I was wondering if you knew about the "BIG CHASM" we have to cross in order to get to the castle."

"They have a bridge." He replied.

Lureana knew that what she was about to do was embarrassing, little girl cries. But she was becoming desperately, determined not to lose the person that she considered was her friend.

"Slurin, stop right there!" she shouted at him as she got off thunderax.

Lureana pushed slurin out if the woods and into a small clearing, the clearing was a lush green field before it made a dead drop at the chasm. The chasm was truly a sight to see for it was about a mile in width and the only way to cross it was the bridge.

"You need to know something and you're going to listen to me wither you like it or not!" she continued.

Thunderax's ears twitched as he turned his head towards the forest.

"I have never made any new friends because I'm trapped in my house all day preparing for something that I don't even want to do!"

Thunderax's pupils grew wide as he saw many beady black eyes coming towards him.

"And I know that you don't consider yourself as a good person, and I totally think that is a bunch of…"

Lureana was interrupted when she noticed thunderax running towards the bridge that was about half-mile away.

"What…the…" lureana started to say as she turned around.

Fifty or more lizard like creature's walked out of the wood. Their black eyes were thirsty for blood. They pounded their spiked, clubbed tails on the ground for each creature had two tails that split down the middle. Gooey green drool came from their mouths and sizzled in the morning sun, one of these creatures walked away from the group, the only difference he had was a red tattoo of some type of dragon eye on his head. He made a shrill shriek at the others before turning to look at lureana and slurin.

"We have found noble prince!" he shrieked. "Kill the she and take the prince!"

"Snygull!" slurin shouted as he stepped in front of lureana. "I will kill you if you touch her!" slurin finished.

Snygull ignored slurin's threats and gave the command to attack.

"Go! Go my fellow Dracosh and serve our dark master!" he shrieked before joining the attack.

The Dracosh ran forward. Slurin quickly turned around and grabbed lureana, holding her tightly as he ran towards the chasm.

"What are you doing?!" lureana screamed. "We'll never make it to the bridge!"

"We're not going for the bridge!" slurin shouted.

Lureana closed her eyes. She heard the Dracosh shriek as she felt slurin jump off the edge as a ripping sound came from his clothes. She only felt the wind rush past her.

"_We're going to die!"_ her mind screamed.

Lureana opened her eyes. She was moving, but she wasn't falling. She looked up to see one of the most amazing sites. Slurin was flying! She could see the power of the muscles as they flexed, his red scales shined in the sunlight making them look as if they were tinged with gold.

"You have dragon wings?! Why didn't I see them?" lureana asked in awe.

"Years of practice." He replied.

For the first time lureana saw the perfect smile spread across his face as they flew across the chasm. The moment was quickly silenced as a black arrow shot threw his center wing joint making slurin lose his balance. They plunged toward the ground.

"Slurin!" lureana screamed.

"Hold on to me and don't let go!" he screamed back.

Slurin folded in his wings and held lureana as tight as he could. She only felt the crash as the ground forced her out of his arms; she flew through the air and skipped like a skipping stone until she slammed to a stop on the ground.

Slurin grabbed the edge of his 3ft hole. Even though he was dizzy and he couldn't see straight, he could tell that lureana wasn't moving.

"Lureana!" slurin shouted.

He started to run over to her before he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked at his arm and found that someone had shot a sleeping dart into his arm. As he turned around a knife flew into his right shoulder, he could see enough through the pain to see the castle's guards coming at him with their swords out and ready for battle. He would have fought them, but the loss of blood and exhaustion won over his mind and he fell into darkness.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana awoke to find a castle ceiling over her head. She didn't have enough time to sit up before her mother attacked her with hugs and kisses of joy.

"Oh darling! You're finally awake!" he mother exclaimed.

Her mother called for the rest of the family before leaning next to lureana's ear.

"So are you ready to be picked?" her mother asked.

"Mother!" lureana shouted in shock. "I've just barley woken up from nearly killing myself, and you're asking me that?!"

Lureana looked down at her arm. It was strapped in a brace of blue silk. When she lifted her head again the rest of her family had entered the room, she wanted answers.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh my dear lureana don't you remember?" her mother started to wail. "You were kidnapped by that terrible monster while you tried to escape through the woods, and he came flying to the castle wall with you as one of his victory trophies."

"Mom! That isn't what happened!" lureana tried.

"Oh darling you're delusional! Rew she's delusional! Tell her to rest!" he mother pleaded to her father.

Lureana's father looked at her with his warm blue eyes. He gave her a quick wink before padding her mother on the back.

"Don't worry dear. Lureana will rest." He said reassuring. "Won't you lureana?" he asked.

"Yes father, I will." She answered.

After her father had herded her mother and sister away from the room lureana quickly jumped up and got some clothes on. Then she quickly ran down the hall to find slurin.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Angel

Ch.7 Chapter heading

I couldn't think of a heading for this chapter for several reasons. The reasons include being brain dead, being trapped in this dungeon day and night, and I want some cookies. So if you want to find out what happens, continue.

Lureana was marveled at the beauty of the architecture of the castle as she ran through the halls. She was a little annoyed when she ran through a hall that was full of six foot statues that were of naked men. But that's life.

She decided to take a break and rest after searching for a few hours. She reached into her pockets and grabbed some purple grapes and popped one in her mouth. She quickly spat it back out because of its bitter taste. Lureana was lost, a hole started crawling into her chest as she thought about giving up, but then she felt something.

"_What?"_ she asked herself as she looked at the floor.

She felt it again. There was a vibration under her feet, it was a pounding vibration that had no rhythm, but it was there.

"The dungeons!" she shouted out loud. "He's in the dungeons!"

"You wouldn't go to that terrib, terrib, terrible place would you? Fair she-master." A squeaky voice asked behind her.

Lureana turned around. There was a black rat standing on his hind legs looking at her with humongous eyes.

"Did… did you just say something?" lureana asked in awe.

"Yes she-master" the rat replied.

She knelt down next to the little creature; he was a little small for a rat of his age. He wasn't a handsome fellow either; his eyes looked way too big for their eye sockets and his whiskers were uneven. He was black from head to foot; even his fleshy tail was black.

"You know what's down there?" she asked.

"Yes. A terrib, terrib, terrible monster id down there. He pounding gave me a head-ache so I came up here."

"Thank you!" lureana said as she gave him the left over grapes.

The rat wiggled his small nose at them before following beside lureana down the hall.

"If you ever need friendly assistance again, just leave out your old cheese! And wigglywort will help you!" the little creature squeaked before disappearing into a hole.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana ran down the filthy, dusty stair case that led down to the horrid smelling dungeons. She checked each cell to make sure she didn't miss the one he was in. she past one cell that had a young, dirty girl with lots of paper next to her, lureana took no heed and kept searching. She heard a crash behind the door at the furthest end of the dungeon; she slowly pushed open the door.

"Slurin." She whispered as she went inside shutting the door behind her.

There was a ten foot medal box with hundreds of chains strapping it to the floor, walls, and ceiling. In the center of the box was a small hole only big enough for a hand to fit through and only high enough for an average person to see through. The only light in the dungeon came from three lit torches.

"Slurin." Lureana whispered again as she neared the small hole.

A dark, hoarse voice echoed throughout the cell from deep inside the box.

"You…little…liar." Slurin said through clenched teeth.

"What?" lureana asked confused.

"You… are a liar!" slurin screamed.

Lureana bolted away from the door as slurin's hand shot through the hole, trying to claw his way out. He only left claw marks on the side before retreating his hand back inside.

"Slurin I'm not a liar" lureana tried.

He swore some vulgar language before continuing his shouting.

"You lied to me! You were the bait and I fell for it!" he shouted.

"slurin." She tried

"You lied to me! I actually thought that someone cared! That someone wanted to be my friend even though I'm a monster! But you lied to me!"

"Slurin!" she shouted as her face turned red. "I did not lie to you! Everything that you're think, that you actually believe right now… there all lies!"

"Prove it!" he said with distain.

Lureana thought for a few moments allowing him to calm down before replying carefully.

"Slurin… my mother told me that everyone here thinks you kidnapped me, and that you were using me as one of your victory trophies." She paused before asking the question she had been preparing for.

"Slurin… why do people think of you this way?"

Slurin stayed silent. An odd, dread sense of despair came from the box, it was strong enough that lureana had to take a step back from the presence.

"Lureana… come here…I need you." slurin said sadly as he reached his hand out of the box, his fingers desperately trying to reach toward her.

Lureana didn't know what to think or believe, she nearly turned to walk away but something stopped her. She reached her hand out to slurin and he gently grasped it.

"Lureana… whatever you've heard about me…" he paused.

White streams of magic started to flow to her injured arm. Then he continued.

"Please don't believe them."

She felt the warmth of the magic as the streams soaked into her skin.

"I have tried to change… and I realize now that… I can't run from who I am."

The warmth started to depart.

"And the person I am… is not a good one."

Lureana heard soft sobs coming from inside the box. She wanted to destroy the cursed thing to comfort him. Then he continued.

"But I'm the son of the dark king… and I have to be alone."

Slurin zapped his hand back through the whole and remained silent.

Lureana's mind raced, she quickly backed away and looked at her healed arm, but she gave in to her fear and fled from the dungeon. She didn't stay long enough however to her a soft cry from the box.

"Good bye… my friend… I'll miss you… lureana."


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Angel

Ch.8 half-truth

Once upon a time someone told me a half-truth, what she really meant was "only believe half of what I say". But what she didn't know is that there is a dark, sinister, and dangerous power behind half-truths.

Slurin was down in that dark dungeon for over three weeks. Sure they brought him food, and water. But slurin's soul desperately wanted freedom. His troubles were only going to take a turn for the worst as that dreaded day finally came. The interrogation by the prince himself.

The prince walked into the dark cell. He wore his best glistening, silver robe and his best pair of black boots. He walked in with a smirk on his face, his nose was pointed, his green eyes flashed in the torch light. His hair was brushed in perfect strokes down t his shoulders to make it glisten in any light.

"Well, well, well." The prince sneered. "The dark king in my grasp… I truly expected more from you."

"Do you really think my army will surrender?" slurin asked smoothly. "You know… it's very interesting to me that you're trying to be rid of me, and yet… you're head is so stuck up your rear that you don't even see threats in your own castle."

The prince scoffed at the remark. His hand started to grip around his sword's hilt.

"Do you think you can kill me monster!?" he shouted

"It just depends on your I.Q. your highness; "IF" it's above average I think you'll last… hmm… two seconds."

"Enough! I prince aviean challenge you to a duel monster!"

Slurin scoffed. He knew that the prince was indeed no match for him.

"Hmm… no thanks." Slurin replied.

Aviean's face turned deep red and he growled in frustration. He shouted insult after insult while two men spoke behind him.

"I'm betting on the monster… fifty gold coins." The first whispered to a second.

"I'm not betting on anything! I know the monster's going to win!" he whispered back.

Aviean snapped himself around and looked at the two men with ice, cold eyes. The men turned pale.

"What did you say!?" he snapped.

"We, we, we were just saying that we wouldn't bet on the monster because you, you, you would win your majesty." The first replied.

Aviean turned back around as slurin started talking to him again.

"And you are lacking another thing your highness." Slurin continued. "Even if you do mange to kill me, you don't know who my second in command is and where my army will come from."

"Do you think I'm a fool monster?" aviean sneered. "There's no way you could attack from the west because of the river. And you can't attack from the north, because all of your armies are down in the south. And we have the chasm to protect us in that direction. So it's obviously clear you will attack from the east."

Slurin was silent for a few moments. But from the depths of the box howls of laughter echoed throughout the dungeon cell. Aviean gave a look of embarrassment and surprise.

"What!? What are you laughing at?!" aviean shouted.

Slurin wiped a tear from his face as he tried in vain to stop laughing.

"It's just, it's just, it's just I feel so sorry for your men, because they have an idiot for a ruler!" slurin only laughed even harder.

Aviean snapped at this point. His face turned a deeper shade of red, purple almost. He kicked the box but winced in pain after he did, he stomped his foot on the ground and ranted every insult that popped into his mind. His temper only hastened when slurin interrupted his rampage.

"And I want to ask you another thing… how do you know that I'm even the dark king?"

"Because you look just like him… and we all know there's nobody else like you." He replied through clenched teeth, barley keeping him together.

Aviean started to leave before he heard another statement come from inside the box.

"Oh! Your highness, you might want to check your boots before you walk on your fancy carpets."

Aviean looked down at his precious boots before discovering that a rat had left him little treats that he had stepped right into. Nearly puking in disgust, he quickly left the dungeon leaving slurin once again in the dark.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana was sick clear down to her stomach, she barely ate or slept. The guilt that she felt now was eating her alive from the inside out. She couldn't tell anyone her story, no one would believe it. She was lying on her bed when her father walked into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Lureana what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing father." She tried. "I just feel… terrible." She sat herself up beside her father.

"Lureana." He said sternly. "I know something is wrong."

Lureana didn't know what to do, if she told her father would he react the same way her mother did? All the stress and emotions blew from her chest like a flash flood from her mind to her lips.

"Father… I've done something terrible." She said as tears started to shed down her cheeks.

Lureana sat beside her father telling him everything that had happened. She left no detail unchecked, undone, or left behind. She told him what happened when she left the village, how she met slurin, what happened in the forest, about the day she got there, everything.

"… and know I feel so bad about leaving him down there all by himself." She finally finished.

Her father looked at her with concern, but a deep understanding in his eyes. He simply wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

"Lureana." He began. "I don't know how deeply you feel abort this boy or what happened… but I believe you." He gently kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

"But what I do know lureana, is that you will do the right thing. And you two will make up your differences."

Lureana didn't have time to reply or thank her father as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Angel

Ch.9 let loose the dogs of…cheese?

Have you ever heard the saying "…and let slip the dogs of war!"? That was written by "Shakespeare" I believe. But what Shakespeare didn't know is that there are more ways of escaping than just using dogs, or war.

Aviean had let slurin's obnoxious teasing break his final straw. In his rage and frustration he was already planning slurin's death with his high counselor karroff.

"That monster is a menace!" aviean shouted in frustration as he sat upon his golden thrown. "We must get rid of him!"

"Well… may I suggest something you highness?" Karroff asked keeping his face low to the ground.

"Yes karroff. What is your idea know?" aviean asked annoyed.

"Your highness… I think that we may have captured…" karroff started in a low mumble.

"We may have captured?" aviean replied mockingly.

"We, we, we… may have captured… the wrong…" He squeaked as the last word came from his lips. "Person."

Aviean looked down at the frightened, shaking old man with a look of pure disgust. His hands started to shake as he tried to keep himself under control.

"You think what?" aviean snapped. "You think WHAT?!" he started to shout.

"I, I, I'm just suggesting we might have the wrong person." Karroff stuttered.

"Are you calling me stupid!? Karroff do you think I'm stupid!?" aviean shouted in reply.

Karroff didn't answer the question.

"Karroff". Aviean started in a calm voice. "Just because you served under my father and grandfather, doesn't mean I don't take your advice seriously… but why on earth should we keep that monster alive?"

"Because maybe we can use the maiden he brought with him to get the answers we want out of him. After all, you weren't going to pick her… were you?" Karroff replied.

Aviean sat on his thrown. His rusty gears finally turning in his mind.

"Which one are you talking about karroff?"

"The one that came flying through the air your majesty." He replied.

A look of pure disgust and shock came to Aviean's face.

"Karroff!! Have you looked at me lately?! For one I am male, and even if wasn't I would never pick that son of a…"

"The maiden he was with my lord!" Karroff shouted over him.

"Oh… well yes I was planning on picking her Karroff."

"Why my lord?"

"Hmm… because she's the prettiest out of all of the maidens, and I only deserve the "fairest in the land" as my father put it." He replied.

The two men were interrupted when a guard ran through the door trying to catch his breath. Blood was running down his forehead. He managed to take one deep breath before delivering the worst kind of news that Prince Aviean could ever hear.

"The prisoner has escaped!" the guard shouted before collapsing to the ground.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana quickly rushed from her bed and grabbed the only piece of cheese she could find from her lunch. She walked to a hole she found on her western wall and set the cheese in front of it, and waited.

A few minutes later a small black nose with a few whiskers came sniffing out of the hole before quickly darting back inside. Wigglywort dashed out of his hole and grabbed the cheese. Before he could swallow the delicious meal Lureana interrupted him.

"Wigglywort I need your help!"

"Ah! Fair she-master! You need Wigglywort help again? How delightful!"

"Yes, I need you to go down to the dungeons and find some way to free slurin."

Wigglywort's eyes went wide with terror.

"Oh she-master! Must I go to that terib, terib, terrible place? That monster would gobble me up in a half-gulp with a mouth like his!"

"He won't hurt you, trust me" Lureana replied softly. "Wigglywort, if you do this for me I will find a way to give you ten pounds of cheese if you wish."

His eyes went even wider. The little rodent stood tall on his hind legs and saluted Lureana as if he were part of the army.

"Don't worry she-master, I won't let you down!" he squeaked with delight.

He quickly stuffed the cheese into his cheeks and disappeared into the dark hole.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Wigglywort ran down the dirty, filthy pipes. He came to a stop at the hole that led into slurin's cell. The hole was just above a thin white rope tied to a hook. The rope lead all the way across the cell where a fresh-drunken guard sat in his chair snoring loudly. Bottles were on the table beside him that gave off a horrible scent to the little rat.

With his little heart thundering inside of his chest, wigglywort grabbed the rope and held tight until he gained his balance and shot to the other side. His mind was racing on how to get the keys without waking the guard. That's when he noticed the bar that was directly above the guard's head. An evil, malicious idea came to his mind.

He placed himself on the rope just above the guards face.

"_Bomb's away!"_ he chuckled to himself.

The small treats landed on the guards face. He lifted his hand up to his face to feel what was on it. As soon as he realized what it was he jumped out of his chair shouting in disgust before smacking right into the pole. He fell to the floor with a thud.

Wigglywort jumped from the rope onto the table and grabbed the keys with his two, little fore paws. With some great effort he dragged the keys and heaved them up to the lock of the box.

"_This is for the cheese, this for the cheese." _He said to himself.

He worked the key until there was a soft click. The little rat didn't have time to react as something crashed through the door and he went flying to the floor. He fell to the floor unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Angel

Ch.10 Crash and burn.

Have you ever had one of those days were you felt like you were going to "crash and burn"? Well in slurin's case. He crashed through walls, doors, knights, and some more walls, and burned the carpets.

Aviean turned pale with terror as one of his knights flew past him and get stuck, head-first into the wall.

"Alright then monster!" Aviean Shouted in rage. "Fight me! And wills see whose blood will spill!" he pulled his sword out from his scabbard and pointed it directly at slurin.

Slurin didn't even flinch. He confidently walked into the magnificent throne room that had pillars made out of precious white stone with black granite walls, and floor. He stopped about ten feet away from aviean.

"Oh but your highness… I promised you I wasn't going to fight you and that I only wanted my freedom." He said innocently.

"So that you can round up your armies and strike me down like a coward monster!"

Little did the two men know, was that lureana was hearing in on their conversation just outside in the hallway full of unconscious knights.

"Oh and your majesty." Slurin continued. "I'm not the dark king, and I don't serve him either." He finished with a smile.

Aviean's face turned a deep shade of red. He had to grip tighter to his sword's hilt cause he was shaking so badly.

"You, you, you have to be him… I, I'm never wrong." He voice was shaky.

"Well… you're wrong." Slurin replied.

Aviean snuck his left hand into the folds of his cloak. He firmly gripped the hilt of a small blade and wiggled it through his fingers until he had the base of the blade firmly in his two index fingers.

"And know your majesty." Slurin continued. "I take my leave."

Slurin turned to leave. But he screamed in pain as a knife flew into his left shoulder blade. Slurin struggled to pull it out as aviean pounced from his thrown and wrapped his arms around slurin's throat. Squeezing.

"Ha! Who's the fool know rowin?!" aviean shouted as slurin fell to his knees.

Aviean only tightened his grip on slurin's neck. Slurin struggled to breath; his mind was full of rage and fire. Then he stopped struggling, for a new, deeper, more painful type of pain was coming from deep inside his soul. His beautiful brown eyes darkened until they were a blood red, a growl came from deep in his throat as the most haunting words escaped his lips.

"My name is slurin." He said darkly as he grabbed Aviean's arms. "I am the son of king rowin!"

Without any second of warning slurin stood up and threw aviean over his head and right into a wall. Slurin shrieked like an animal in great pain as he fell back onto his hands and knees.

Lureana could only watch in terror. Slurin was changing. His nails became long, deadly, sharp, black claws. The claws on the points of his ears became longer and sharper. His jaw expanded until a long serpent-like tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. He had two deadly long dragon fangs on both the bottom and top of his mouth. Every muscle in his body swelled as a purplish smoke started to come out of his fingers.

"Slurin stop!" lureana screamed as she ran into the room. "This isn't you!"

Slurin could only hear the faint echoes of her cries as a war raged inside his mind. Unfortunately, slurin couldn't find anything to stand in between him and the roaring flames of the demon that had tortured him, his entire life. Slurin felt the flames through his entire being. His eyes only saw in a blood, red hue. His prey was right in front of him trying to escape his sealed fate.

Slurin stood up to face his prey. He lifted his hand to give a deadly blow to his prey's chest. The dark personage inside his mind was screaming one thing.

"_Kill! Kill him" _

The powerful muscles in his arm flexed and pulled as he was about to deliver the blow. He only saw death in his eyes as the flames consumed his mind. At the exact moment when the flames would totally devour his mind, when he would fall into his destruction, a cool rain started to spread across his skin, mind, and soul. The personage screamed in rage as the flames died down. Slurin's eyes went back to their beautiful brown shade. He body changed back to normal.

"_What? What's happening to me?"_ he asked himself.

He turned to look into the most concerned, merciful, beautiful blue eyes. Lureana held tighter to his shoulder. No one in the room moved.

"You… you saved me" he whispered.

"What? I'll I did was touch you." she replied.

Slurin felt his strength leave.

"That's all I…" he started.

All his strength slipped away from his legs. He collapsed onto the floor and his mind went into darkness. Lureana leaned down next to his ear.

"I will always be here for you… slurin." She whispered gently.

Aviean started to shout for his guards to get him out of the hole. Only his face and arms were sticking out.

"Guards! Guards! Karroff! Karroff! Get over here now!"

Karroff quickly ran to Aviean's side bowing as low as he could go. His nose barley touched the floor.

"Yes my lord? What do you need?"

The guards tugged and pulled.

"I need you to, oof, take the maiden I have chosen and, ouch, get her ready for our wedding." Aviean told karroff.

Aviean finally popped out of the hole as karroff went over and gently grabbed lureana's hand.

"Come on miss, we must go now" he tried.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lureana said looking straight into the old man's eyes. "Slurin needs my help."

Lureana knew her friend needed her help. He had nobody else. A strange sense started to grow in her mind, a sense that told her that this friendship was starting to become a little more than just a simple friendship.

"Unfortunately my dear" aviean growled. "You don't have a choice."

Aviean grabbed lureana roughly by the wrist and jerked her up onto her feet.

"You're the lucky maiden I have chosen. And by my power we will be married in two days time." He finished.

Aviean shoved lureana into the hands of his guards. He grinned in triumph as they forced her down the hall. His smile was quickly diminished as he felt some warm, red liquid flowing from a small cut on his lower lip. He pressed his index finger on the cut and then looked at the single drop of blood that had resided on the top of his skin. His anger only grew as he watched the drop travel down his hand.

Aviean looked at the helpless, hideous creature at his feet. He knelt down and grabbed the top of its head and lifted the creature's ear up next to his lips.

"This isn't over rowin. That was a nice trick you tried to pull… but I'm never wrong!"

Aviean slammed slurin's face back onto the floor. He left the damaged thrown room, leaving the rest of the guards that had remained to clean up the mess that had started to flow from slurin's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Angel

Ch.11 Absolute truth

Ok I know what you're about to say "what the heck is this obsession with naming more than one chapter with truth?" I'm just simply trying to emphasize the point that "truth" is freedom. No matter what the case, "truth" will always set you free. In slurin's case, it led to his salvation.

Slurin woke to find that his feet, ankles, waist, wrists, upper arms, and neck were all on five foot chains that connected to a 20 ft thick wall.

"_Those cowards_!" he shouted in his mind.

Slurin jerked and pulled on one of the chains. He soon realized that the chain was definitely stuck tight. He wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the dungeon door open. For the first time in his life he felt his heart leap in joy as Lureana told the guard to stay outside.

"Lureana! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Lureana didn't say anything. She looked at him for two fleeting seconds before running up to wrap her arms tightly around him.

"Slurin… you're ok, right?" she said as a tear started to come down her face.

"Yea… I guess… what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to help you escape, so when you do you'll take me with you."

"Lureana… we've been through this. I'm not the person… that can…"

"Slurin… tell me what's wrong, let me help you."

Slurin didn't know what to do next. His emotions became too clouded, too violent. He wrapped his arms around her. Her warmth calmed him. He gently folded his wings around both of them. Her warmth was intoxicating.

"My past is a horror story, a nightmare, call it what you want." He whispered to her. "My father was banished because of his un-quenching lust for power. He went to the dark mountain far to the south where the kragish used to rule."

"What are the kragish?" Lureana asked.

"They are a long extinct people that used the dark forces of magic to rule. There were three clans, but their lust to rule over the others destroyed them all, but their spirits never went to rest. They've walked the earth looking for souls to corrupt. They found my father, and he took them all. All of their power, all their strength. I didn't want anything to do with it, so… I left."

"What? That's it?" she asked in surprise.

Slurin didn't reply. She looked up in to his eyes. She could tell. He was lying.

"Slurin… that can't be all." She tried.

Slurin unfolded his wings. He let go of lureana. He went over to the darkest corner in the cell and sat down, holding himself as tightly as he could.

"I'm not meant to be cared about… or loved." He said as he shed the first tear of his life "I'm bred for only one purpose… and that's to kill. Lureana I want you to leave… I'm sorry."

Lureana didn't leave. She walked over and knelt down next to her friend. She gently stated to rub his back.

"Please slurin… let me in."

She gently slid her fingers across his smooth cheek. He looked into her eyes. She only saw a terrified little boy looking into her eyes. Slurin sighed, a very deep sigh.

"Don't let me go... Lureana." His eyes became wide with fear and sorrow. "He's on his way... and he'll punish me... I don't want any more…" his emotions swelled inside his chest. "I want to change… I want to be free. I don't want the whip… please don't let him find me." He gripped himself tighter.

Slurin could not fight the powerful emotions any longer. The sobs came. Lureana held him closer. The painful wounds in his soul came out in screams of agony. Lureana held him tighter as her tears also came.

"I hate you!" slurin screamed, "I hate every part of your being rowin!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************

The morning was clear. The golden bells were ringing throughout the castle and small village below. Everyone was joyful, running around to grab their things to attend the joyous wedding. However, the wedding didn't make everyone happy. The only person that wasn't happy was lureana.

She lay on her silky bed pondering. Her mind raced with everything that had happened the night before. Slurin was definitely tormented. He was trying to heal a wound from the soul, but sadly those type of wounds are always the hardest to sew up.

"He let me in." she thought to herself. "we embraced… we cried together… he felt so cold… but the moment I touched him… could I possibly be…"

She stroked her hand through her brown-gold hair. She noticed some straw falling onto the purple sheets.

"Oh crap!" she shouted out loud.

She jumped out f her bed and ripped the sheets off. She quickly replaced them with white cotton sheets and ran to the bath house.

As soon as she was done she quickly ran back to her room and called for her servants. Unfortunately her mother stopped by as well.

***********************************************************************************************************************

All dressed in her beautiful blue gown with silky, white flowers and leaves embroidered up the sides, she mournfully walked toward the holy priest with Aviean on her left side.

"This can't be happening." Her mind screamed.

They reached the end. Aviean lifted the veil. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black object heading straight towards aviean.

"Aviean watch out!" she screamed as she threw herself on top of him.

A black arrow just barely missed Aviean's ear. The war horn sounded, the armies had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Angel

Ch.12 The Battle

Slurin heard the screams coming from above. He put his hands on the wall to feel what was going on.

"where is she?" he pondered.

Using all of his senses he finally found Lureana. She was running to find shelter against the raining balls of fire. Slurin pulled and strained to break his chains.

"Keep running! Don't stop!" he screamed.

He felt her trip. She fell to the ground.

"No!" his wrists and neck started to bleed from the strain.

A fire ball flew towards her. She just barely started to get up.

"She's not going to make it! No!" he felt one chain break.

He felt her breathing stop and her heart pound in her chest. His eyes turned red.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana saw death coming for her as she could feel the heat of the flames. As the flames touched her skin a black mass landed in front of her. Slurin pulled her close and folded in his wings. The fire crashed onto both of them but was quickly extinguished with a stroke of slurin's hand.

"Slurin!" lureana shouted "You got out!" "Stay close to me" slurin told her.

The moment they both rose to their feet a purple fire ball flew straight into slurin. He crashed into the castle wall.

Lureana looked up. The sight was as if one of her nightmares came to life.

"I king rowin shall kill all of you for your treachery!" he screamed as he flew through the air.

He looked straight at lureana and took a deep breath. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Has my son found a mate? How lovely." "I don't know what you're talking about!" Lureana shouted.

"Funny… then why is his scent all over you? Hmm… to bad it won't happen again."

"Over my dead body!" Slurin shouted as he crashed right into Rowin.

Both of them tore through the air. Drops of blood dropped everywhere as the battle raged on.

"You think she cares?" Rowin said reaching in his pocket. "You're my son! A perfect murderer! And she will never love you for who and what you are!" "Shut up!" slurin screamed.

Slurin flew into a patch of thunder clouds. Grabbing a patch of ice crystals from the air he fashioned a sword. Seeing his father directly below him, he charged. Rowin had other plans.

Rowin charged towards lureana. He threw a sticky, spider web substance which trapped her onto the ground. Rowin dived. He pulled the spider web like a net and started to fly away with lureana screaming.

"Lureana!" Slurin screamed.

Slurin regained his balance and shot after them. He was stopped by a shower of arrows. One piercing his side.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" Aviean screamed.

Slurin's strength slipped away as more blood flowed.

"_I… have to land… I'll track them on foot_."

Another shower of arrows plummeted from the sky. One tearing though his wing. Losing his balance he plummeted through the trees before crashing into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Angel

Ch.13 the Demons of the Past

Ok let's face it; we all have demons in all of our pasts. Some more fiery and more terrible than others, But we all know that the universe always finds away so that when we are least expecting it, we have to face these demons… dang.

The sun was setting below the green hills. Red streaks stretched across the sky as the last rays of sunlight touched slurin's skin. The last bit of warmth was blown away by the first chilly winds of fall spread throughout the silent forest. The frost had started to settle when slurin opened his eyes. The wound on his side was coated in dry, black blood. His fingers twitched as he went to pull the arrow head out.

"Over here! Look over here! He has to be around here somewhere!" many voices shouted throughout the trees.

Slurin quickly dragged himself over to some dark patches of ferns. Sitting himself up against a strong oak tree he attempted to remove the arrow head. He grimaced as his fingers slowly dug into the wound. He held back his screams as the he gripped the arrow. It slowly scratched its way out, grinding muscle and flesh. With one final, painful tug the arrow dislodged itself. Quickly healing himself with magic slurin shot like a bolt of lightning through the forest after lureana. For five days he chased, only stopping to drink as he ran, for he was going to the one place that he had never wanted to see again.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Slurin crawled on the cold, ash-covered ground. Thunder raged in the sky. The clouds were as dark as the ash covered earth around him. No water, no hunting game ever came near this cursed place for hundreds of years, for the dark mountain had been transformed into a twisted, tormented, evil castle.

The two dracosh standing guard would not find out how this upcoming war would end as two snapping sounds were quickly silenced and their corpses fell to the ground. Slurin looked up to the highest balcony; it was over fifty stories to the top. Looking straight at the wall, slurin let the powerful energy within him to flow to his fingers until they became dark claws. He twitched as he touched the wall. Without any another sound he dug his claws into the black stone and scaled up the wall. The stone groaned and cracked by the force of his muscles. He firmly grabbed the edge of the balcony and gracefully flipped himself over onto the floor inside.

Using all of his senses, he looked for lureana. For a while he only felt the dracosh that roamed inside the castle. He finally felt her in the throne room. Her heart was barely beating, her breathing was shallow. Even though there was barley any light eliminating from the dim torches along the walls, slurin moved like a shadow. He dove from one shadow to the next making his way to the throne room. He moved with such grace and skill that even the dust on the cold floor remained undisturbed.

He stopped right in front of the throne room door. The door was very large with a black, stone dragon circling itself in a circle carved into it. The stone head of the dragon had glowing rubies for eyes. Torturous memories raced through slurin's mind as he grabbed the head. Sweat started to drip down his forehead as he turned it to the right. The dragon's mouth grabbed its tale. Fire flowed through the dragon like veins carry blood. The door slowly opened itself as slurin sneaked inside. What little confidence slurin had with him was quickly changed to terror as he looked up at lureana; she was chained onto a black, demonic woman statue, the woman had glowing eyes just like the dragon. Lureana's beautiful dress was in shreds, her skin was pale.

"Lureana!" slurin shouted losing all train of thought.

He jumped onto the statue and ripped the chain away from her and gently caught her in his arms. Lureana's eyes were closed, her breathing labored.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to her.

"Not if I can help it!" rowin shouted behind him.

Rowin grabbed a short black staff with a diamond shaped rubies on both ends. It was only about as long as his hand but he was getting ready to strike. Slurin looked in horror as terrible memories flooded into his mind. A thin fire had started to slither from one of the rubies and soon became a long, crackling whip. Slurin barley missed the strike of the whip as he jumped out of its path. The whip hit the statue which exploded into smoke.

"I'm going to kill her slurin!" rowin shouted. "I'm going to kill her just like I killed your mother and then I'm…"

Slurin could barley even hear the threats as he fled down the hall. Flamed were flying past him as he ran. Statues, paintings, carpets all exploded in flame and smoke. Slurin didn't stop. He quickly turned right as he reached the end of the hall. He ran down a staircase until he found a blue-green tile hidden on the floor. He pressed on the tile and the wall opened up beside him. Wind rushed into the staircase from the outside. He prepared to jump before he realized that it was covered with an invisible wall.

"No! This can't be right! What spell is this?!" his mind screamed.

His mind raced with all the spells it could possibly be. There were too many counter spells to try.

"Slurin." Rowin's voice echoed through the staircase as he came closer. "If you take your rightful place and rejoin me at my side… I'll let her go." Rowin finished. He was only three feet away from slurin.

Rowin held out his hand. Slurin looked straight into his eyes. The corners of rowin's mouth twitched with impaticnce. Slurin only let two words pass through his lips as a blue flame grew in his hand.

"Bite me." he said sharply.

Rowin didn't have time to respond as slurin's hand sparked to life in blue flame. Slurin took one slash into the wall next to min and the stone crumbled leaving a hole. Slurin jumped through the hole and plunged towards the ground. He opened his wings. The filled up with air and he flew away through the dark clouds. Rowin started to pursue them. But when he touched the hole it erupted in blue flame burning his hand.

"ARRGH!!!!!!!" rowin screamed in pain and rage. "I will find her slurin! And when I do I will kill her without mercy! Did you hear me?! I will kill her! And you will regret the day you were born before the end!"

Slurin didn't hear the rest of the screams as the wind rushed past him. He felt lureana's skin. She was deathly cold.

"It's ok… I'm going to take care of you." he gently whispered to her.

He gently pressed his lips on her forehead and let his warmth become hers. Color came back to her skin, her heart beat became stronger, her breathing normal. But the only thing that she could feel was the soft wind rush past her.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Angel

Ch.14 Break my heart softly

Have you ever had your heart broken? I'm pretty sure we all have. But breaking someone else's heart while breaking your own at the same time? That's a lesson that no one ever wants to learn.

Lureana slept for days. Her mind was always on the border of unconscious and conscious. Her body became stronger, her bones healed, but her mind was troubled. She didn't know how long she had been wandering through the darkness and it was beginning to bother her. Of course every now and then she would hear the angle's voice with statements that would comfort her. They would always be simple "its ok" or "don't worry, you'll be fine." Comments, but her mind would always go back to the one thought that had kept her going through the torture of the dark king.

"_I have to tell slurin how I feel._"

Her heart would never be at piece if she didn't. She knew this for straight fact, and deep down inside of herself something told her that he felt the same way.

She worked her way through the darkness. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she was determined to win. She slowly opened her eyes. She was underneath a cottage roof. A soft fire was warmly illuminating from the fire place. A rich aroma of a mixture of cinnamon and ginger flowed throughout the room. She started to sit herself up before the door creaked open. Slurin walked into the room with two copper cups in his hands. He grinned when he looked at lureana.

"Well, look who's finally awake." He said as he handed her a cup.

"Of course I'm awake." She replied. "It takes a little bit more than that to keep me down."

She took a drink of the warm water inside the cup. It had a strong taste of honey with a dash of mint. She liked it. Slurin pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

"When you're feeling well enough…" he continued. " I'm going to take you back to the castle."

"What?!" she said breathlessly.

"Just let me explain..." he tried.

"No! No I'm not going back! I'm going to stay with you!"

"Lureana…"

"No! You're going to listen to me! I can't… I won't marry that scum of a prince! I'm going to stay with you." her voice began to strain. "You're my friend slurin, and I think… I believe that my heart is telling me that it's more than friendship."

Slurin's breathing had stopped. His mind raced with fear, fear that she would say the three most dreaded words that she could ever say. Even though he knew deep inside himself… that he felt the same way.

"I… I love you." she whispered as she placed her hand over his heart.

Slurin couldn't respond. He would not accept his true feelings because in his mind, he couldn't. He desperately tried to bury those feelings deep within himself, but the more he looked into her beautiful, caring blue eyes. The burden became more torturous. He finally gained control of himself and gently pushed lureana's hand away.

"Lureana… I…"

His heart was racing. His heart screamed at him to speak. To tell her how he truly felt.

"I… don't love you, not the same way that you love me." He finally answered.

The moment he spoke those words both their hearts broke in the same moment. Lureana couldn't speak. Her emotions that were once love, turned into anger, and before she knew what she was doing she slapped slurin right in the face. She slapped hard.

Slurin jumped away from the chair. His mind gave the terrible, trained impulse that lureana had attacked him, and when he was attacked he was trained to fight back, and win. But he couldn't harm her. He fought against every fiber of his being as hot orange flames erupted from his hands. He roared in anger as the wall behind him exploded and fell in ashes from the heat. His eyes darkened.

"Slurin… I'm…" she tried.

Slurin lifted his hand. Light purple smoke drifted from his fingers and began to slowly wrap around lureana.

"Don't apologize." He said sadly.

Lureana's eye lids began to feel heavy as the smoke touched her skin.

"I should have never met you." he continued. "Because trust me lureana, your heart isn't the only one that's broken."

Lureana's mind was swept away in the smoke. Her body felt like it was air as she felt herself drift away. There was only the slightest scent of cinnamon and ginger when the smoke lifted. She was back in her royal room at the castle. Her family was all around her.

She didn't hear the shouts of joy as her family embraced her in their arms. Her heart was broken. Her soul was torn. Her mother could only look at her in wonder as tears shed from her eyes down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Angel

Ch.15 The beginning of a journey

Lureana couldn't speak for days. The truth however, was actually she didn't want to speak. Her tongue was tied. Her soul was torn. She knew she needed to heal, but that is always easier said than done.

The kingdom was on the brink of chaos. The dark lord had raised his ugly head out of the shadows for the first time in years. His so called accomplice went missing after chasing after lureana the day she was kidnapped, and the prince was barely keeping his kingdom from falling into panic and confusion into the hands of this dark enemy. But no one stood still long enough to notice the broken hearted girl, which in their minds, was destined to become queen.

All lureana could do in her room was replay the angel's final words to her. Always those words would replay in her mind.

"… _**Trust me lureana, your heart isn't the only one that's broken."**_

And with this statement came questions. Questions, on which her heart desperately wanted the answers.

"_What did he mean? What is he trying to tell me? Does he mean his heart also broke?"_

For five days her mind struggled to find the answers. It was only on the clear morning of the fifth day, that the sun had broken through the dark clouds of her mind.

"He does care!" she shouted out loud in her empty room. "He does care about me! He wants to be with me!"

She jumped from her bed and grabbed the sword he had given her.

"I will find him. I will find him even if I have to go confront the dark king myself. I will find him."

Her decision was made. The journey had begun, but this journey would defiantly not be "a walk in the park". The angel had vanished, her wedding was drawing closer, the dark king was rising, and the war for the world would nearly begin.

This book will continue in,

Dark Angel

Demon's Rising


End file.
